


All in One

by AhkmenrahForever



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Ahk's SISTER, Drops of Jupiter- Train, F/M, Larry is an Idiot Sometimes, Mentions of past, Sac is Really Good at... Everything, Sarah Reminds Me of Me XD, Sarah is Kinda Dumb Too, Sometimes I Scare Myself, The Tablet is Crazy Powerful, character fusion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:18:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4552116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhkmenrahForever/pseuds/AhkmenrahForever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ahkmenrah knew lots of crazy things could happen with the tablet in their possession, but this.</p><p>This was ridiculous!</p><p>Post NatM1</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Crazy Encounter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OddmentsandTweaks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddmentsandTweaks/gifts).



> Hi guys! This is my very first fan fiction so I hope you guys enjoy it! I have been so excited to post it! Also, when words are in quotes like this: 'word', then it's a thought. Okay. Enough talk :P

The sun was just beginning to set and Larry knew he had to be at Ahkmenrah's tomb to help him out before he had another panic attack. Larry remembers that night all too well, Ahk's screams and struggles to escape had finally been answered after 54 years. It broke Larry's heart, knowing that Ahk is a good kid and would never do anything to hurt anybody. The thought of him trapped again...

At this, Larry began to sprint.

At last Larry had reached the tomb, and with a good five minutes to spare. Larry sighed in relief.

He decided to get a look around. He never had gotten a good look at Ahk's tomb, Ahk had always insisted they get out of there as quickly as possible, which Larry was okay with. What Larry had REALLY wanted to look at, though, was the tablet.

He took it off the wall, wanting to see it closer up. He wished he could understand hieroglyphs so that he could read what it said, but just the beauty of it was enough to lose you in a trance.

And that's exactly what happened.

When the tablet began to glow its golden aurora, Larry, startled, dropped it, snapping him out of his awe.

The tablet continued to glow. Panicked, Larry opened Ahk's sarcophagus just in time to see him take a deep inhale, coming alive once more.

Immediately, Ahk registered the panic on his fried's face. "Larry! What's happened?" He said, sitting upright.

"Your tablet!" Larry shouted, spinning around to see it glow a bright blue, almost blinding white, light.

Ahkmenrah jumped up from his sarcophagus, not even caring that he was only in his underwear. He suddenly grew frightened as he saw the bright light.

In that moment, Larry remembered how young the pharaoh really was. He's only 19, he had never gotten a chance at a long life. Larry cursed Kahmunrah for killing the king at such a young age.

"Ahk?" Larry froze. Ahkmenrah was staring at the light, frozen by fear and a loss at what to do about it.

At that point, Larry lost all hope.

Larry grabbed the boy in a firm hug, and it wasn't until then he noticed that Ahkmenrah, fourth king of the fourth king, usually so calm and collected, had tears streaming down his face.

"It'll be alright, Ahk," Larry assured him, ignoring the screaming of the tablet.

Suddenly, a blue bolt of light hit them both in the chest.

————————————————————————

"My dear boy, are you alright?" Larry wakes to the sound of Teddy's voice.

"Yeah, thanks, Teddy," he replies and puts an assuring smile on his face. Teddy's eyes grow wide. "Hey, where's Ahkmenrah?"

Larry, just now noticing Teddy's look of shock, asks the matter. Teddy shakes his head and puts on a smile, but even Larry can tell it's fake.

Suddenly, a deep rage grows within him. Confused, Larry knows the rage is not his, after all, why would he be angry? He's just lucky to have survived.

'Larry! How many times have I told you to be careful with my tablet!'

The voice can only belong to one person: Ahkmenrah. But where did it come from?

"Ahkmenrah?" Larry calls out to nobody. Sacajawea, having just walked into Ahk's tomb, looks to Teddy, confused. Larry watches as Teddy quietly explain everything to her and her mouth slowly drops open.

'I'm in here, Larry. The tablet has trapped us both in my body! I'm afraid I got the worst of it.'

As Larry realizes what's happened, it's Ahkmenrah's jaw that drops open. He wonders where his own body has gone, and how both him and Ahk can fit into one body.

"Teddy, I... uh-" Larry begins.

Teddy stops him by holding up his hand. "Say no more, Ahkm- I mean Lawrence. Sacajawea and I have already figured out what's going on. The question is how?"

Larry- no, Ahkmenrah, blinks. "I uh, sorta dropped the tablet and this is what happened."

Teddy rubs his temples with his two index fingers. "If the tablet is involved in this, there is no telling when you two shall ever be normal again."

A lump of worry wells up in the fused men's throat. Larry wonders if he or Ahk is the worried one, or maybe both.

'Don't worry Ahk, it'llbe fine. We'll figure something out.'

A smile naturally appears on Ahk's face. Larry knows Ahkmenrah believed him, Larry just wonders if he can keep his promise.

————————————————————————

"Damn! That's some right freaky stuff, Gigantor!" After Larry put on Ahk's stuff (with Ahk in his mind telling him how to do it, of course. Apparently, Egyptians clothing was very complicated to put on, according to Larry himself, a rookie. Ahk said it would get easier with time), they headed to the Hall of Miniatures, where Teddy told Jedidiah and Octavius what had happened with the pharaoh and night guard.

"Exactly how long is this going to last?" Octavius asks. Jed nods, wondering the same thing.

Larry uses Ahk's body to shrug. Teddy nods. "The tablet was involved, therefore this could last any number of days."

"Or nights in our case," Larry corrects. Octavius nods solemnly, understanding the direness of the situation.

"Say, Gigantor, you're in Ahk's body, who dies every night. You don't. Wha's gonna happen to ya? You ain't gonna die too, are ya?" Jed asks, mildly concerned.

Jed makes a good point. Larry hadn't thought of that. Apparently, neither had Ahkmenrah, as Larrry can now feel his friend's panic rising up inside of them.

"I honestly don't know, Jed. I guess we'll just have to wait and find out, " Larry tells them, not really helping the situation.

'But we will find out in my tomb, Larry. We can't take chances with a dead mummy in the middle of the floor, especially not with a situation like this. I could be sent away!' Insists Ahk.

Larry assures Ahkmenrah that they'll be back in the sarcophagus by dawn, and he replies with a simple, but content, 'Alright'.

Larry switches back to reality to find Jed staring at him. "What?" Larry asks him.

Octavius answers for Jedidiah. "Well we can not call you Larry, for you are in Ahkmenrah's body, after all. However, you think and speak like Larry, so what can we call you my liege?" Larry nods Ahk's head in agreement.

"What about Night Pharaoh?" Jed asks, turning to Octavius, who shakes his head.

"No, at the very least, they deserve a real name. However, it would be good if you named them something original that describes them both," he replies.

Jed snaps his fingers. "Larah! A mix between Larry and Ahkmenrah! It describes 'em perfectly! What do ya think, Octy?"

Octavius nods and Jed looks up to Larry, trapped in Ahk's body.

'Sounds good to me,' Ahk tells Larry and he nods. Jed did a whoop before seeing the time on a grandfather clock behind him, which stands in the back of the western diorama.

"Y'all'd better head back if ya wanna make it back to the sarcophagus in time."

Larah nods. "Thanks, Jed! See ya tomorrow!" He calls back as he heads off.


	2. A Nicer Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Larry begins to worry about not only his own future, but also Nicky's.
> 
> They both get lucky when Sarah stumbles into the museum, but luck pays a price. A big one.
> 
> A price as in your mortal soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter took so long! School has weighed me down and the plot has been fighting me D:. I made it a good one to make up for it, so I hope you enjoy!

Larah strips down to his underwear, ready for the approaching dawn. 'Larry, are you going to be alright? Death is quite gruelling, ' Ahkmenrah worries. Larah sits in the sarcophagus.

'Ahk, if I do die, I'll be alright.' Larah smiles as he closes the lid.

About a minute later, Larah can hear the tablet as it glows, signalling the end of the exhibits time alive.

'Here we go,' thinks Larry.

The effects are immediate. Larah can feel his limbs turn to stone. Except, they don't turn to stone. They're dying, Larah knows.

Slowly, Ahkmenrah begins to slip into death. Larry knows he can't help Ahk. It's terrible, that this happens to the boy every night. Rotting flesh, missing organs, and a mind completely isolated from all, dead or alive. It is then that Larry realizes that the king is trapped in Limbo, caught between eternal life and the afterlife. Where he'll end up isn't even his own decision.

If Larah's dead tear ducts, all dried up, could still produce tears, they would be overwhelmed at the moment.

Larry shifts his thoughts to another subject. He tries to to move Ahk's body, but it is motionless, still.

Dead.

'Damn it,' he thinks. 'At least McPhee gave me tonight off, or he'll wonder why I won't show up for work.'

His thoughts drift to Nicky. How will Larry take care of him in this state? People will begin to wonder where he is. He may never see Nicky again.

All these bad thoughts is what allows him to fall asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Larry wakes, still 'dead'. Ahk's body is still rotting and no longer serves a purpose (until the tablet brings him back to life at night of course. Larry would have no idea how to get by without Ahk helping him in the museum). Larry, however, can still hear through Ahk's ears.

Outside the sarcophagus, he can hear muffled voices. He can barely make out the words. "...Hear... guard didn't come... this morning," says a boy. When Larry fills in the blanks, he gets, "I hear the night guard didn't come out this morning." 

Great. People were already beginning to talk about him.

"Sure... spend... night here?" Wait, someone is going to spend the night? He has to put a stop to this.

Larry can't get Ahkmenrah's lips or tongue to work, but since it IS Larry's own voice, he might be able to get out a few "Mmphs!" He decides to give it a try.

"Mmph! Mmmm! Mm mm!" 

Silence, save for the gasps of terrified teenagers.

"Oh my God."

"It's alive!"

"Tommy! This isn't funny!"

"I swear, it's not me!"

Larry wants to laugh at the kids, but he knows he couldn't if he tried.

A soft voice, which he barely hears, stops his want to laugh. "Maybe... should open... Tommy"

Crap.

They're going to open the lid! Larry suddenly wonders what time it is. What if the kids watch Larah come to life? Then they'd figure out the magic of the tablet and make it vulnerable to thieves!

Then, seemingly out of nowhere, a British voice stops the sound of moving stone as it booms, "Hey! Keep your hands off the exhibit!" McPhee.

'Thank God for him,' Larry thinks to himself. Somehow McPhee managed to come to the rescue. Again.

If Larah could still breathe, Larry would take a huge sigh of relief.

The teenagers dash away as McPhee walks toward the sarcophagus. "Rotten teenagers," he says. He sneaks a peek at the mummy before closing the sarcophagus and walking away to perform other duties.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Laying in a sarcophagus all day, helpless, is really boring, realizes Larry. Really boring. All day, just listened to people's conversations, drowned in his own dark thoughts, and drifted in and out of sleep.

It was a relief when he finally heard the tablet glow. Ahk's limbs quickly regenerated into his dark-skinned self. He inhaled as much as he could in one gasp.

'I hear them, too,' says Ahk, startling Larry.

'Whoa, Ahk!! Don't scare me like that! Now, which voices are you talking about?'

'All of them. The outside voices, mostly. The people outside my sarcophagus? But sometimes, I hear your thoughts, too.'

Larry suddenly felt uneasy, knowing that Ahk can hear what he's thinking.

'Larry, may we please leave? It's getting a bit stuffy.'

Larry knew Ahk just wanted to get out of the tight place, but that was alright. Larry respected Ahk's fear, just as he did Larry's fear of spiders. Ahk had found that out after a not-so-fun cleaning incident.

Larah climbed out of the cough (what Larry had started calling Ahk's sarcophagus, named after the first thing Ahk said when he was released) and put on Ahk's clothes, much faster than he had last night.

'I believe I am developing a special gift, Larry. I can sense things that normal people would not be able to.'

'Like what, Ahk?'

'Like that I know that a certain monkey is following us, a bit confused.'

The last part surprised Larry. Ahkmenrah just said that Dexter was confused, but how would he know that? Could he... could he read Dexter's thoughts, too?

Eventually, Larah turns around, barely down hallway, he could see Ahk's tomb, guarded by the jackals, about 50 feet away.

"Hey, Dex," he said and the capuchin's eyes grow wide.

'He's used to me giving him a ride at dusk.'

"Uh, okay, Ahk. Yeah, I know this weird, Dexter, but it's still me, Larry, and Ahk is here, too." The monkey tilts his head.

'He wants a ride. Also, he's still confused about what's going on. Perhaps you should tell him so he's less confused?'

Okay, so Ahk definitely can read Dexter's mind. This scared Larry. Who else's mind can he read?

"Yeah, uh, the tablet kind of put us both in Ahk's body after I dropped it."

The monkey squeaked. Larah shrugged. "Come on, Dex. I know you want a ride." Larah held out his arm and Dexter climbed up his shoulder.

Larah barely turned around when Teddy came galloping down the corridor. "Lawrence! Ahkmenrah! We have a situation in the lobby!"

"Teddy, it's Larah now, remember? Now what's going on?"

'It's a girl. I don't know why she's here, but I believe her name is Sarah.'

"It's a girl named Sarah." Ahk's prediction had been right. This must be like, some supernatural thing. Of course, exhibits coming alive in a museum every night isn't exactly normal.

"She claims she is only here to 'spend the night', though I myself am still quite confused on what the phrase could mean." So she's the one who wanted to spend the night! Immediately, Larah rushes to the lobby.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's not everyday (or night in my case) that an undead president comes up and starts talking to you.

"Hello, miss! Are you a friend of Lawrence?" He had asked. I did anything I could to keep my mouth from dropping open, however I did drop my sleeping bag on the floor.

"Um... who? Wait, first off, who are YOU?" I had asked.

"Teddy Roosevelt, 26th president of these United States, at your service." With this, he shook my hand. "May I ask who you are, miss?"

I cleared my throat. "I'm uh.. Sarh. Do you, um.. mind if I, uh, spend the night in your museum?"

"Spend the night?"

I'm too afraid to do anything but nod.

"As in sleep here?"

I repeat the action.

Teddy chuckles and says, "Well, my dear girl, I'm afraid it would be quite hard to sleep around here. There is a lot that goes on."

I pause for a moment. "I'm a pretty heavy sleeper, so I don't mind," I finally reply.

Suddenly, a swarm of large, hairy men come running into the lobby. They babble something which just sounds like jibberish. 'I must be going crazy,' I think to myself.

"Atilla, my boy! Would you kindly do me the favor of watching over our guest while I go find Lawrence?" Teddy hops on his horse, named Texas, if I remember right from history.

The man nodded and I processed what the president had just said. "Atilla?" I asked, shocked. "As in, Atilla the Hun?"

Atilla said something in hun and Teddy nodded. Teddy did a small wave farewell, then galloped away.

 

Now here we are, a hot guy (who I swear looks Egyptian) staring at me, along with an undead president, a 200 - year - old woman, sitting behind Teddy on his horse, Atilla the Hun, a monkey, and a tiny little roman and cowboy.

"This lil' missy thinks she can right up stay the night without askin'. Where's your common sense, little lady?" Says the cowboy.

"You can't spend the night," says the Egyptian in an American accent. "Sorry," he adds.

"Who are you?" I ask him.

"Larah. Larah, uh... Daley..?"

"You sounded unsure of your last name.

"Ignore that."

"Why?"

Suddenly, the Egyptian faints, and the whole museum goes into a state of panic.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What in the name of Ra are you doing here Osiris?"

Ahk's voice.

It's not a thought, it's a voice.

Larry looks down at himself. He expects to see Ahk's clothes and tan skin, but instead, he sees his uniform for work.

He doesn't dare hope. He looks around, but sees nothing except black and darkness. He can't even tell what it is he's standing on.

The only thing not bathed in black is himself, Ahkmenrah, and a strange, mummified man, wearing a white headdress.

The strange man speaks in words that Larry can not understand, though Ahkmenrah speaks back, so Larry guesses it is Egyptian.

The man and Ahkmenrah exchange many words before Ahk heaves, gasping heavily. He bites his lips and turns to face Larry.

"Larry, the girl we met, Sarah; Osiris says that she is the only way out of our whole fusion-phase. We apparently have to 'kiss our true love' in order to be separated again, and she's our only hope."

Larry let's out a sigh of relief. "I thought you were going to say something terrible," he says.

Ahk bites his lip again. "Well, she's not our true love... yet. Osiris can have Larah fall in love with her, however, it comes with a price."

Larry gulps. He remembers reading about Osiris in Ahk's tomb. Whatever price the God of the Dead wants, it can't be good.

"He wants our mortal soul, Larry."

Larry curses under his breath, then shouts to the darkness, "FUCK YOU, OSIRIS!" 

Osiris has had enough. He also screams a curse, though a real, magic curse. "NO!" Shouts Ahkmenrah, who understood every word of the spell.

'Uh oh,' thinks Larry.

They wake up to water splashing in their face, a single body once more, but this time, no memory of anything.

Of anything.


	3. A Beautiful Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Larah has lost his memory, and in its place stands something else. A feeling that Larah can't seem to shake.
> 
> Is it.. could it be love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my wonderful readers!  
> First of all, thank you all so much for reading this, because this is NOT the greatest thing I've ever read, and it's really weird, so I apologize.  
> There is a lot of fluff in this chapter, so I hope you enjoy >:3

'Where am I?' He thinks. All he can see is darkness. It's exactly as it was in his own mind, only darker, and he is the only one. No Osiris. No Larry. No Larah.  
Only Ahkmenrah, floating in the darkness. He knows this must be Osiris' doing, after all, Larry had been dumb enough to cuss to the God of Death. It was obvious that was not going to sit well with Osiris. Now, though, Ahkmenrah was thoroughly confused. Honestly, where was he? Then suddenly, a voice booms over head. "Oh my God, Larah! Are you okay?"  
'Larry, can you hear me?' He asks. He can only think, and he can not open his mouth. How odd, he thinks, and suddenly realizes that he is in the back of his own mind. Larry can not hear him, and Larah can not use him. This is Osiris' curse to Ahkmenrah, and what a crappy curse it was for poor Ahk.  
Sarah's voice, the girl he had met before he saw Osiris, surrounds him. "What happened to you?" Larry must be awake, thinks Ahk.  
His eyes lighten at the sound of Sarah's voice. It's soft, yet concerned. A feeling builds up inside of his non-existent stomach. It's a feeling he has never felt before, even when he was alive. Could it be love?  
Love? Him love Sarah? Ahk gasps. Osiris is a difficult one. He is half curse, yet he has blessed him all at once. She's the one. Ahk sits on the dark, invisible floor. It dawns on him that he's not even in a body. He's simply a thought full of thoughts.  
He tries to make himself comfortable, Osiris must have intended for him to be here awhile.  
'Osiris sure likes a challenge.' 

~

Larah looked really confused when he woke up. "Larah my boy, are you alright?" Asked the president. I wince.  
"I think he lost his memory. Look at his eyes," says the Shoshone woman.  
I gasp. "Oh my God, Larah! Are you okay?"  
He looks around. "Where am I?" He asks. Everyone's mouth drops open. Atilla mumbles something in Hun to his men. The monkey, whom I learned was named Dexter, squeaks, probably out of shock. The tiny roman and cowboy look at each other nervously, and sadly.  
"What happened to you?" I ask. He shrugs and Teddy hangs his head.  
He whispers to Sacajawea, "Now we've lost both Larry and our resident pharaoh."  
I grip the shoulder of the dead president and try to sound reassuring. "I'm sure this won't last long. It's probably just..."  
What WAS it? A phase? A prank? It could be ANYTHING at this point! To be honest, this museum was already way out of whack. How did I get involved in this madness in the first place?  
Mr. Roosevelt smiles at me and thanks me for my positive words. "You'll never get anywhere in life when your words are less positive than your actions. Now you just go home, miss. I'm sure we'll be able to handle Larah."  
I've never been more happy to hear those words in my life.  
I turn to toward the door and hear Larah's voice, "Wait."  
In shock, I turn back around.  
"Let her stay, Teddy. She seems really nice. I'm sure she'd be happy to help take care of me. I think she cares about me, too."  
Whoa.  
This hot Egyptian just totally stuck up for me. They'll hear about that at school for weeks. I can't help but blush a little... okay. I can't help but blush A LOT.  
"Wow, um... thank you, Larah. That was, um... really, uh... nice."  
Even in his tan and regal nod, I catch his slight blushing.  
'Maybe it WILL be a good night.'

~

It took a minute for Larah to register what was happening when he woke up. That face flashed in his mind, the one of the strange mummified man with the white headdress. Larah wasn't even sure who he was or why he was seeing that face, so he shook it off and looked around.  
He suddenly realized that 20 people, animals, and weird faceless puppet creatures were staring at him in a large, bright room. "Where am I?" He asked nervously. Everyone around him sighed and gasped, which left him even more confused.  
"What happened to you?" Asked a girl. A really, really pretty girl with soft, blonde locks and a voice of an angel. Larah did everything he could to keep his mouth from dropping open. He shrugged.  
As the lady with the braids spoke, a few of his memories returned to him. A lot, actually, compared to what he already knew:  
-His name is Larah  
-The man in the brown coat is named Teddy  
-He's in a museum  
-He's dead  
-Dexter is the monkey  
-Octavius and Jedediah are very small  
-Sacajawea and Teddy love each other (that was the one implied memory. Why else would they be holding hands?)  
-More etc. about the museum  
Larah then noticed that the beautiful girl was about to leave. He stood and called for her to wait. "Let her stay," he'd said. He noticed her blushing and began to blush himself.  
His heart skipped a beat. Was this what love felt like?

~

[HAHA, now for the fluff. >:3]

Larah walks very close to Sarah. He wants badly to hold her hand as they explore the museum, but resists the urge and instead settles for just her presence with him.  
Sarah starts to complain about her feet cramping after about two hours of thorough exploring (in which Lewis, Clark, and Columbus decided to join in on). Her and Larah sit on a bench by Ahkmenrah's tomb.  
"I had a fun time with you tonight," says Sarah, blushing again.  
Her voice makes Larah smile. "Me too," he responds. "Hey, are you a good singer?" The question must have caught her off guard, because she hesitated, embarrassing Larah. He hangs his head in shame. "Sorry," he says, apologetically.  
She laughs. "Don't be sorry. If I had my guitar, I'd show you."  
Disappointed and relieved at the same time, Larah sighs. "The Minuits might have one you can borrow, but it certainly wouldn't be the same as your guitar. It's alright, I'm sure you play wonderfully," he says, and if you'd known better, you wouldn't believe Larry was inside that body.  
Sarah thinks for a moment, then shakes her head, smiling, as if dismissing the idea. "That's okay. Just being with you is enough." She reaches for Larah's hand.  
This REALLY makes Larah blush. He intertwines his fingers with hers and says, "Aw, you're too much, really."  
They sit there for a minutes, looking into each other's eyes. Larah's (Ahkmenrah's) a pale green, almost silver, color, Sarah's a bright blue, like a sapphire. I'll call her Sapphire, thought Larah.  
Unconsciously they begin to lean toward each other. When they're about two inches away from each other's lips, Teddy appears, seemingly rushed. Damn, why did it seem like Teddy always knew how to come in at JUST the right moment.  
"Larah, my boy, good Lord, please excuse my timing," Sarah leans back, looking disappointed when he says this, "but we only have five minutes until sun-up."  
Oh yeah, crap, thinks Larah, annoyed. I'm dead.  
Sarah, looking confused, asks what's up.  
"Well, Sarah," begins Larah uncomfortably. How was he going to tell her this?  
"I'm on exhibit here, and when the sun comes up-"  
"You die?" Finishes Sarah.  
Blushing, and feeling absolutely awful, Larah nods. "Yeah, I'm really sorry about that."  
Sarah hesitates, then laughs. "Nah, it's not your fault your dead. And anyway, I should've known this in the first place. Why else would a hot Egyptian be hanging out at a musty old museum?" Larah blushes again when she calls him "hot". "May I sit with you in your sarcophagus?"  
Immediately, Larah shakes his head. "Uh yeah, you don't want to see me in the day."  
Sarah nods understandingly. "Well then may I sit on it and sing to you?"  
Teddy smiles. "That sounds like a fine idea, right Lawrence?" (Sarah thought it was particularly funny when she found out that the president calls him "Lawrence".)  
"Wonderful," agrees Larah.

~

After Larah was in his sarcophagus and Teddy had left, Sarah sat on the 'cough, singing to Larah.

"Now that she's back in the atmosphere  
With drops of Jupiter in her hair, hey, hey  
She acts like summer and walks like rain  
Reminds me that there's time to change, hey, hey  
Since the return from her stay on the moon  
She listens like spring and she talks like June, hey, hey"

She can now hear the golden tablet glowing dim as it loses its power for the evening, yet she continues to sing.

"Tell me did you sail across the sun?  
Did you make it to the Milky Way to see the lights all faded?  
And that heaven is overrated  
Tell me, did you fall from a shooting star?  
One without a permanent scar?  
And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there?"

When she finally stops, she places a kiss over the 'cough and says, "Goodnight Larah." She blushes as she smiles and walks away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aha! So Larah and Sarah are falling in love, but we can't just have a happy ending now can we? No, no, no, no. There WILL be a conflict, I SWEAR. THINGS WILL BE RUINED BECAUSE I HATE LOVE MUAHAHAHAHAHA >:3.  
> I DO NOT OWN THE SONG THAT SARAH SANG. It is called "Drops of Jupiter" by Train. I suggest looking it up it is a really catchy song and I like it a lot.  
> Poor Ahk. I promise he'll get more in the next chapter, for those who love him (I love him, too, believe me :D).


	4. Ahk's Plot Twist Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are finally starting to look up for Larah. Sarah likes him, and Ahkmenrah knows exactly what needs to happen in order for him to escape the clutches of his own dark thoughts.
> 
> But then two newcomers ruin all hopes of ever finding a way out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone!  
> First of all, I'm really sorry for posting late. I just haven't really been feeling this story, and it's really hard to make it better. I really think of picked up my feet, here, though. My mom told me I have to practice for a writing competition coming up in January, so I thought nothing better to practice with than with my fluffy fanfiction! Also, it's been very hard for me, because I just moved into a new place and go to school half an hour away from my house, so I end up staying out for about 12 hours every weekday.  
> Secondly, I'm really excited to post this!!! I won't spoil anything, but I have a flashback of young Ahk and I think he's just adorable. >:3  
> Thanks for reading! I'm going to start a Smosh fanfic, so I may be spending less time on this one, but I promise I will not abandon it! Just expect more after Christmas.  
> And now for your feature reading: :3

It's times like this when Dr. McPhee really misses the night guard.  
Where was the damn guard? This marked day three since his disappearance. He'd been missing for three days and two nights. God, any longer and McPhee worried he may have to hire a search party to go after the man. In the meantime, McPhee decided he needed a night guard. A temporary, hopefully VERY temporary replacement, for the guard was a blithering fool. He is absolutely and utterly clueless. McPhee can hardly stand to be in the same room as such an ignorant boob.  
"Mr. Ferris, are you listening?"  
James Ferris clears his throat and shakes his head, seemingly dazed. "Uh... sorry, what'd you say?"  
McPhee sighs and rubs his forehead, trying to relieve his stress. He feels as though the entire museum were resting on his shoulders, which in a way, it was. He remembers Larry's first few nights. By night three, the media was a mess. Larry wasn't very bright, but he was certainly smarter than this dingus. "Our new exhibit is coming in tonight. When it arrives, I need you to store it with our mummy exhibit."  
James scratches his head. "Right, uh... yes, sir. So, uh... what is it? Is it an Egyptian antique? I was always fascinated with the Egyptians as a kid. Is it from Ancient Egypt?"  
Annoyed, McPhee turns away from the replacement and pretended to be going through some old paperwork. He hoped James would get the hint to leave McPhee alone.  
Apparently not, because James started looking through McPhee's work. McPhee sighs. "Mr. Ferris, I've told you already! We are getting another mummy to add to the interest of our Egyptian exhibit. It was once a family favorite, but now it seems to be old news. Besides, it's a seven-year-old orphaned girl. If that doesn't make people cry, which I'm bloody sure it will, then I'm honestly not sure what's wrong with our generation."  
Dr. McPhee puts down the paperwork as James just nods and moves onto another subject. "So, uh... how do I know when it will arrive?"  
McPhee sighs. "It'll probably come in a little before sunrise. After it's set-up in its place, you'll probably have time to go do what you night guards do before your shift really begins. Now, are you going to perform your duty or not?"  
Somewhat offended, James replies, "I'll absolutely do my job, sir! I won't-"  
McPhee cuts him off before he can annoy McPhee anymore. "Good! Now shoo! That means out! GO!" James walks out of Dr. McPhee's office, having already forgotten what he is supposed to do.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sephret awakes stiff and in the dark. She lifts her little arms, weak from hunger (which strangely she feels none of), but she soon realizes that there is something atop of her. It is much too heavy for her to lift. Perhaps my brother can lift it, she thinks to herself. This reminds of her of the times her mother trapped her in the cat's cage. Is that where she is? No, certainly not, for Mother had died years ago. Three, if Sephret could remember correctly.  
The last thing Sephret remembers was a big man named "Kahmunrah" call himself her brother, then a younger man, dressed in very formal attire, grabbed at Kahmunrah's throat. That's when she fell asleep.  
Wait, so who was the good guy? Well, the big Kahmunrah said he was her brother, and the younger man (if he could be called a man at all, for he hardly looked 18) tried to kill Kahmunrah. Had... had the boy killed her brother? He MUST be the bad guy then! Surely he had captured her, and now she was going to die!  
She took in a deep breath, ready to scream her head off, but then heard voices. Maybe these people would give away their secrets.  
"Larah! I'm here! Sorry I'm late."  
"Sarah, my lass! A pleasure to see you, again!"  
"Oh, hi Teddy."  
Sephret is, for once, greatful, that her mother couldn't decide between English and Egyptian as her main language. It made it very confusing learning to speak as Sephret grew up (as little as she did), however it, apparently, makes it very easy to spy on the enemy.  
"Hey, who's that?" That's the girl again. Man, she talks a lot.  
"That must be the replacement night guard."  
"Replacement? Oh yeah, because the other one went missing?"  
Sephret hears a sniffle, then, "Yes."  
There's a pause. After a few seconds, the girl asks, "You were close to him, weren't you, Teddy?" Sephret doesn't hear the reply over a grown man crying. Surely THAT wasn't her kidnapper! In Egypt, men who cry are viewed as weak.  
"Teddy? Oh my God! What happened?" A new voice appears and now Sephret is curious. How many people were willing to kidnap her?  
"Nothing, nothing." The other man, "Teddy", she supposed, sniffles. "I am quite alright. Now, why don't we see what's inside of this case, shall we? Larah, would you like to do the honors?"  
"Certainly."  
Sephret gasps as she hears the clicking of a lock. The top over her swings open and she blocks the flooding light with her hands. When she removes her hands, she sees the exact opposite of what she wanted.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ahkmen was 12 when Princess Sephret was born. Kah was out of state, as he had been for the last three years, off doing future-Pharaoh princely things. Ahk loved Kah. He looked up to Kah, both literally and metaphorically. Ahk wished he was the Pharaoh, just like his brother, even though Ahk just KNEW that his brother would make an awesome king. He was a great brother, because he was so fun to be around, and he'd be a great king, because he'd be so well-liked by the people. Kah was really brave, and Ahkmen himself was a mere child.  
But now, everything was different. He was a big brother, now. He'd be just as awesome of a brother as Kahmun had been! He'd teach Sephret everything! He'd teach how to be proper, how to speak Hun, how to-  
BOOM!  
Ahk's thoughts were interrupted by the door to the nursery being slammed open. There, at the door, stood Kahmunrah, now 24 years old. He stood as tall as he could (which was not very tall considering the height of his younger brother), all the while managing to keep a smirk on his face.  
"Father? May I please see my baby sister?"  
It took all of Ahkmen's willpower not to go over to Kah and hug him fiercely, though he knew it was not proper of a prince to show emotion. He had learned that a long time ago from Kah. As a child though, the temptation was too much to resist.  
He ran over to his brother just as he, himself was walking toward the extended family. "Kah!" He shouted in Egyptian, "I've missed you so much! I can't believe you're finally back after all these years!"  
Kahmunrah, of course, frowned at the sudden embrace. "What have I told you about a pubic display of affection, Baby Brother?" He said. "It is child-like to do such a thing. Princes do not act so."  
Ahkmen cleared his throat and released Kahmunrah from his hug. "Yes, Kah."  
Kah smiled and walked over to wear Princess Sephret laid next to her mother, leaving Ahkmen alone in the middle of the room, far from range of earshot.  
"Sephret, is it? That's a beautiful, name, MOTHER," he says, emphasizing his obvious dislike of Shepseharet, his step-mother.  
Kahmunrah, having taken it too far, then got his father involved. "Kahmun, leave your sister alone. You are hereby forbidden by the Pharaoh to come near Princess Sephret. Leave the palace, for you are not my son."  
Kahmun pretended to feel offended. "Forbidden from seeing my own-"  
"I SAID LEAVE!"  
Ahkmen watched in fear as his father scolded his only brother. Father had said that Kah was not his son. How dare he? Tears gathered in Ahk's eyes as Kah walked away from him. Again. Why wasn't Kahmunrah ever around to see Ahk?  
Kah spit. "I'll be back," Kah said in a hushed tone to his sister. He ignored Ahkmen's tears and begs for a hug as he walked out of the nursery.  
"So much for my visit," he said as he rolled his eyes and stomped out of the room.  
The second Kah was gone, Shepseheret burst into tears. Ahkmen wiped his tears. He had to be a prince. He had to do it for his mother, and for Sephret. "Mother!" He cried. Merenkarae leaned over her. "Mother, are you alright? Why are you crying?"  
Shep sniffled and hugged Sephret closer to her chest. At this, Sephret's sobs began to ease. Merenkarae spoke for Shep. "Your brother is filled with an evil for which we can not explain. It has been a challenge just to keep you alive for as long as you have been."  
Ahkmen couldn't believe these words! "Kah? He'd never hurt anyone! He loves us, doesn't he?" He asked, not so sure of himself.  
His father shook his head. "He is selfish and believes that he is always correct. He is greedy and will stand at nothing to get his way. Being able to keep you AND Sephret alive will be much too difficult, especially with her being a female. Kah sees them as weak."  
Ahkmen felt a tear roll down his cheek. No! Why was he crying? He had to be strong! Princes don't cry!  
So why couldn't he stop?  
"So... what does that mean for Sephret? Will I still get to be a big brother?"  
Having found her voice, Shepseheret gave a light smile and said, "You shall always be an older brother, my child. Sephret shall be far away and hidden from danger, but believe me when I say that you shall always be in her heart. Even if she doesn't realize it, you shall be in her heart. She will always love you, as you will always love her."  
Ahkmen shared his mother's small smile, but frowned as he thought more. "But I shall not be in her memory! She cannot love me if she can't even remember me!"  
"Ahkmen?"  
"Yes, Mother?"  
"Her brain may not remember you, but her heart will. That is how love works."  
"Sephret loves me?"  
"Do you love her?"  
"Of course!"  
"Than she loves you, too."  
Ahkmen thinks for a minute, then finally, he sees the flaw in his mother's words. "But what about Kah? I love him, and he does not love me."  
Merenkarae smiled. "Of course Kah loved you."  
"LovED?"  
"Yes, he used to not possess the evil that he does today. He was a nice boy, and you and him played together all the time. It was when his jealousy took over that he couldn't bear to love you anymore. He is an exception. With the evil in him, I can't even guarantee that he has a heart within him."  
Sephret giggled, and Ahkmen couldn't help but smile. "She is beautiful, Mother. She's very cute.  
Shep laughed and wiped the remnants of her tears off of her face. "Yes, but you were much more so, my child." Merenkarae nodded.

 

A week later, Princess Sephret was given to a family by the name of Ellington, who came from Rome. Ahkmenrah, who was nearly 13 by that time, had later scolded himself for crying. Of course, he had not been the only one, for if he'd looked close enough at his father, Ahk could've sworn he saw a single tear roll down the Pharaoh's cheek. It was the only time that Ahkmen had ever see his father cry.  
Shepseheret made the announcement that the baby (the name or gender she did not mention) had not survived the birth. All of Egypt, including Kahmunrah, despite his father's warnings to stay away, attended the funeral. Ahk could tell, though, that Kahmunrah knew that the baby was not dead. He, also, knew both the name and gender of the child, which made the royal family shiver in fear for the poor girl.  
Shep and Merenkarae died two years later, and in their will imposed Ahkmenrah as the new Pharaoh of Egypt. The poor boy was only 15 and still under the threat of Kahmunrah, who had been angered even more. More than once had Kah attempted to kill the boy king.  
He had finally succeeded when Ahkmenrah was 19 years old, but it was Ahkmenrah who had started the fight.

 

Living with the Ellingtons wasn't easy for Sephret. As soon as she was able to walk, she was doing chores. She swept the floors and dusted the Egyptian relics. Her mother rarely hugged her, and when she did, it was when she wanted more work out of Sephret. Her father was different, though.  
Gus Ellington actually loved Sephret. He'd always wanted a child, but since his wife wasn't able to have children, he'd been forced to live without one. Seeing Sephret up for adoption gave him hope. He'd been the one to convince his wife of getting the child. Every night, he'd sit Sephret on his lap and read her a story about one of the gods. Her favorite had been the one about Isis, goddess of magic. For as long as Sephret could remember, she'd had a father who'd loved her. Around him, Sephret was never without an adorable, cheeky grin on her face.  
When she was two, Gus died of a common disease back in the time of Egypt. Sephret was distraught, but her mother, of course, insisted that the girl continue to work, for it may ease her pain. Her mother treated her like an animal, more than once locking her in the cat's cage when Sephret had done a bad job on one of her chores or was caught misbehaving.  
"Thank Ra my mother is dead," she'd said when her mother finally passed.  
Sephret was now four, and was one of the many orphans on her street. She knew where to go, because the orphanage was right down the street, so her and her mother passed it every day on their way to the market. Pharaoh Ahkmenrah had done a lot for the homeless, the poor, and the orphaned in the last year that he'd been king.  
At the orphanage she lived for three years. She was fed almost every evening and she made real friends, which, she learned, was much better than Bast, her imaginary friend for whom she has named after the goddess of the cats. When Egypt went to war, however, the orphanage was forced to closed, and all of the orphaned children there were forced to find shelter elsewhere. Many did not survive, including Sephret.  
She thought of anywhere that she could go for help and decided on the person highest up in the caste system. Pharaoh Ahkmenrah helped all those other people! He will surely help me!  
What a day it was for Kahmunrah to pay a visit to the palace.

 

Kahmunrah wanted to surprise his baby brother with his visit. He recalled back the times where he was the role model of a little boy, who was always talking, and was way too clingy. It actually brought a smile to his face. He should have appreciated those moments when he had them. What happened? He thought to himself. Mother and Father telling lies about me. Yes, that must be what happened. They've ruined my relationship with my brother. Goddammit! Can't they let me keep anything that I want? He now had a scowl on his face, and was practically stomping through the palace to his brother's room.  
His mood changed drastically when he saw a small girl roaming the halls of the palace. Kah's first reaction was, What in the name of Ra? My brother has had a child! It took him to minute to realize that Ahkmenrah was much too young to have a child of his own already. The girl looked about six or seven - no way Ahk could've had that child. Now that he was staring down the girl, she actually looked quite familiar. Why, Kah couldn't tell you. He decided he should go talk to the girl and find out who she was.  
He chased her down and when he finally caught up to her, she looked up at him, just as Ahk did when he was her age. "Ah, kalamar, eh?" He asked her.  
The child nodded slightly, but she still looked a little confused. So she speaks Egyptian. Is there another language that she knows better? He asked himself. He wanted the girl to hear and understand every word that he said.  
"Mmm... Parlez-vous, parlez-vous Francais?" She stared him down and said nothing, but the perplexed look on her face said no.  
"English! English perhaps?" The little girl's face lit up and she nodded giddily. Kahmunrah smiled a bit. Girls such as her had a soft spot in his heart, though the opposite was for little boys. Stupid Ahk, ruining my entire experience with children! He thought. Actually, not his entire experience, because this little girl, he was okay with. She was cheerful and friendly... and she was adorable! He ruffled her fuzzy brown hair, which was a mess from the walk she had to the palace.  
"HelloSirIAmVeryHungryDoYouHaveAnyFoodActuallyNoI'llJustGetThePharaohToHelpMeExcuseMeSirButDoYouKnowWherePharaohAhkmenrahIs!?" She asked, speaking at about 100 miles an hour. It reminded Kahmun a lot of how Ahkmen was when he was her age. Actually, she looked a lot like him, too...  
Shaking away the thought, he put his finger to her lips. "Whoa! Slow down, child. Would you like to start by telling me your name?"  
"My name is Sephret, sir."  
A wave of emotions fell over Kahmunrah.  
Recognition. No wonder she reminded him so much of Ahkemenrah!  
Shock. Wait, how was she still alive? Kah didn't think she was dead at the funeral, but after seven years, he just assumed it was true. Shepseheret said, though, that the girl died during child birth, which Kah knew wasn't true, but... where did she go all those years?  
Anger. She'd been lying to all of Egypt! She lied to everyone to protect Sephret from himself, her own BROTHER!  
Disbelief. But wait... Father had been crying at the funeral. He'd never cry if he knew that she was still alive. Surely this must be another Sephret who just coincidentally ended up in the palace.  
Revenge. No way this was another Sephret. Hey, the girl was hungry, and it was only right to feed his sister, correct? Kah felt a brilliant plan form in the black hole of his heart.  
"Hello, Sephret. My name is Kahmunrah. Come with me, we'll get you some food."  
Sephret happily followed along with her hand in his.

Sephret yawned. Kahmunrah had taken her to a palace bedroom to rest for a nice, long nap. The food had just made her so tired...  
"Are you sure we should be in here? Will Pharaoh Ahkmenrah be mad?" Sephret asked. Her mouth felt very heavy, and her words came out a bit slurred.  
"Don't you know who I am, silly girl? I have full access to anywhere in the palace!" Sephret must have been really tired, because she didn't understand a word that came out of his mouth.  
"Sephret, I am your brother."  
This she did hear.  
"Kahmmnrr... yer mm brssr...? Wai... I have a brssr?" IT was very difficult for her to speak, but she had to know the truth. Her eyes wouldn't stay open all the way because she was very tired. She hadn't had any idea that a brother of hers even existed. She'd always pretended that she had a sibling, though, when she played "Pretend".  
She wanted a hug from her big brother, so she lifted her arms up toward him and squeezed her fingers. She was already on her death bed, though, and Kahmunrah wasn't really into touching dying little girls. He said, "Go to sleep," and that was the last thing he'd said to her.  
"Kah?"  
She heard a young man's voice, and then she heard her big brother. The two men were speaking in Egyptian. She opened her eyes a bit, to see that one of them was yelling, but she couldn't hear him at all. Strangely, she couldn't even hear her heart beating anymore. I guess that's what happens at nap time, she thought.  
She saw a man punch Kah and wrap his HANDS around Kah's neck.  
No, no! NO! That tan man in the formal robe can't kill her brother!  
Finally, she died. And she never got to tell that tan, young man not to kill her brother.

 

"Kah?" Ahkmenrah had been pummeled with enough stress since his parents died. Now Egypt was going to war and he didn't need his hateful brother to add to it, too.  
"Ah, hello, Baby Brother."  
Kah only called Ahk "Baby Brother" when he was either talking trash about him or declaring that he had one. This time, he assumed it was the latter.  
"Look behind me Baby Brother." Slowly, Ahk peeks behind his brother to reveal a small little girl, sleeping in HIS bed. Oh dear god of Ra, this couldn't be good. The girl was hardly breathing. Who was she, and why did Kah have her?  
"Who... who is that?" He stuttered. He watched as his brother's ugly smug grew wider by the moment.  
"That, Baby Brother," said Kahmunrh, watching and savoring every moment of Ahkmenrah's terrified reaction. "Is Sephret Ellington."  
Shit.  
Oh SHIT.  
That was Ahkmenrah's baby sister, dying in HIS bed, murdered by her own brother. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF RA DID YOU DO TO HER?" He yelled. It was one of the rare moments where the calm, cool, and collected king lost his temper.  
Kah shrugged as if it were nothing, which to him, it probably was. "I fed her grapes poisoned by yours truly. They were meant for you, but I wanted to do something special for my baby sister. Besides, the poor girl was starving."  
Ahkmenrah screamed in rage and punched Kah in the jaw before grabbing him by the neck. He managed to strangle him for a few seconds before Kahmun regained his strength and kicked Ahk in the gut, sending him stumbling into the wall.  
"You can not kill me, Ahkmen, for I am stronger than you and I have been." He pushed an off-balance Ahk off of the wall and face-first onto the floor. Kahmunrah kicked Ahk onto his stomach and grabbed him by the throat. "I am the true heir to the throne! Now I shall get back what was rightfully mine!"  
All was silent for about an hour. Kah still laid on Ahkmenrah's once warm chest, listening for a heartbeat or even the tiniest breath to signal that for even a moment, his brother was still alive.  
There was none.  
He, Kahmunah, the Great King of the Great King, had committed treason, a crime punishable by death, however, it'd matter not, for the throne was his. The coronation would pronounce him king, and then HE would make the decisions.  
Actually, he was killed the next day by the High Priest, who did all of the hanging ceremonies. The crowd watched and cheered as Kahmunrah hung by a rope.  
Since the throne had no true heir, a king/queen was chosen to rule over Egypt.  
And so the era of Cleopatra began.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ahkmenrah's mind was swarming with thoughts. Thoughts of Larry, thoughts of Teddy, thoughts of Dexter, and of course, thoughts of Sarah. But, for some reason, all of his thoughts led back to Sephret.  
Why?  
He knew he had this "Psychic" ability, if you could even call it that, how he is able to read other's thoughts and, he supposed, tell the future. Where that came from, he still wasn't sure, though he had an assumption that it had to do with being trapped inside of Larah's head.  
Was...  
Was Sephret here?  
The thought made him giddy.  
He would get to fix everything! Kahmunrah ruined everything between him and Sephret. Kah had poisoned his sweet, little baby sister, and Ahk hadn't been able to do anything about it. He still possessed the thoughts he had when he was a 12-year-old prince, that he could still be a great older brother. He knew that even though Sephret was seven now, she didn't have the skills that she needed to be royal. Ahk did. He still had a chance to make sure that she turned out to be the best little princess that she could possibly become, whether she was dead or not, whether she needed them or not.  
He only wished that he'd been successful in his attempt to murder his brother. Even for Kah, poisoning a hungry, orphaned seven-year-old was pretty low. Ahk did understand, though, that she was the princess, and for whatever reason, Kah had it out for his family.  
Lost in his thoughts about his little sister, he wasn't expecting the attack. He suddenly felt as though he was being choked himself. How? He was inside... Larah's head. Oh, for the love of Ra! Larah was being choked! He couldn't breathe, and he felt the hands, though he couldn't see them, wrap around their throat. "You!" He heard ring out around him. The voice of an angry child flashed through his head.  
"Sephret!" He shouts, and it stops.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Larah opened the case of the 'cough by the door in the lobby. Obviously the night guardian had neglected his job, for it was clear that he was meant to take the 'couph somewhere else. To add to it, the museum was a mess and he was sleeping in a chair behind the desk (it was another memory that Larah had gained, that the museum was ruled by the guardian).  
Inside of the case, he was not expecting an adorable little girl.  
Make that a FIESTY, adorable little girl.  
The girl screamed. "You!" Immediately, she grabbed for Larah's neck.  
What was he supposed to do? He couldn't her, for she was so small and fragile, and not to mention that it WAS illegal to hit girls.  
Suddenly, he spoke in a voice that wasn't his. "Sephret!"  
The girl let go. Poor Sarah looked terrified. Teddy cleared his throat. Sac, too, who had just walked into the lobby, looked quite scared. The guardian awoke and looked more confused than anything.  
"Wha- what the Hell is going on ere?" It took him a minute to register everything. He saw the crew and rubbed his eyes, then he stood up. "I asked what was going on!"  
"Uh-" stuttered Sarah. "Actually, we're not really sure."Larah, more dazed than anyone, finally dared to look over at Sarah. She wouldn't meet his eyes. He looked down, and embarrassed, he blushed.  
Who.. who sounds like that? The voice sounded way too familliar. Who was Larah, really?  
Sephret...  
Was that the girl's name? How did he know that? Larah looked over at the child. She was eying him suspiciously, which he couldn't really blame her for.  
If he was honest, she scared him.  
Larah feared that things would only get weirder from here.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I only came back to the museum so that I could see Larah. Gosh, I didn't expect him to get choked by a little girl, nor did I expect him to shout a strange Egyptian name in a weird voice.  
I stood there, doing nothing, watching the Egyptian Pharaoh be strangled by a child. A CHILD! I know I should've done something, but I was too shocked to do anything but stand there. Who knew Egyptian children could be so violent?  
It got weirder when he shouted in that strange voice.  
The replacement night guard woke up and demanded that we give him answers that we didn't have. Even the 26th president seemed flustered.  
I didn't even realize that my mouth was moving until it was closed again. Larah tried to catch my eye, but I looked away. I was too scared. He knew as much about himself as I did, which wasn't much at all. What if it happened again? I was just too scared.  
Now, finally, after all the awkwardness, Teddy is speaking up. "Good evening, lad. I apologize for the recent commotion. May I ask for your name?"  
I look up at the night guard. He looks confused still, as I was when I first came to the museum. "I'm uh... James. Call me James. James Ferris."  
"Nice to meet you Jameson Ferris! You'll have to excuse us, though," Mr. Roosavelt looks over at Larah and I. "We have some important matters to discuss."  
Poor Larah looks down in shame. I nod to let Teddy know that I understand.  
James frowns. "Why can't I come? Exactly what are you discussing?"  
Sacagawea sighs. "He doesn't seem very bright, does he?" I give her a small smile and nod in agreement.  
Sephret, the girl, speaks finally, surprising us all, though in a language that we suppose only Larah would be able to understand. He does, and starts speaking back to her in the same language. It's Egyptian, probably.  
When the conversation is over, Larah grabs the girl and says, "Okay, let's go."

Sephret walks with is as we tread toward the Hall of American History, which is the quietest place in the museum. It has large doors that can be shut to block out all the sound. Lewis and Clark, too, like to sit and just take in the peace.  
Larah offers his hand to Sephret, but she says something in Egyptian and his hand quickly falls to his side. I smile and grab his hand myself. "More for me," I whisper to him. He smiles his perfect smile and I catch the happy twinkle in his gaze. "Sorry about earlier," I say. He nods and grips my hand tighter.  
Teddy stops once Sac, Dexter (who decided to follow us when he saw us in the hallway), Atilla, Jed and Octavius (who snuck into my pocket in the lobby), Larah, Sephret, and I make it to the hall. "Now then," he begins, "let's start by talking to Larah's little 'friend'." He turns to Sephret. "Do you speak English?" She nods. "Good! So, is your name really Sephret?" She nods again. "Well, then, Sephret, would you mind telling us your story?"  
We all turn to Sephret, who looks eager to tell her tale. "Well," she begins.  
She tells us about her life, which sounds pretty depressing, but that's probably the life of most children in Ancient Egypt. What happened right before her death, though, sounds most important.  
"Wait, you were walking with a man... named what?" Asks the small Roman, whom I'd nearly forgotten was in my pocket with Jedediah.  
"Kahmurah!" She replies proudly. "He said that he was my brother."  
Jed rubs his hand over his face. "Ahk told me once that he had a brother named Kahmunrah. He didn't really wanna talk about him though, and he never mentioned a sister."  
"Who's 'Ahk'?" I ask, confused.  
"Pharaoh Ahkmenrah!" Exclaims Sephret. "Ahk is short for Ahkmenrah."  
Larah looks more confused than all of us. "That doesn't explain why you tried to strangle me," he says.  
"Because that's what you did to my brother!"  
Suddenly, everyone's mouth in the room drops open, except for Larah, Sephret, and I, who are still hopelessly confused.  
"But... but that's not possible!" Sacagawea chips in. "Our Ahkmenrah wouldn't try to hurt anybody, unless it was for a good reason. Besides, Ahkmenrah was killed by his brother, not the other way around. How else would he have died so young?"  
"But Pharaoh Ahkmenrah DIDN'T kill Kah! THIS guy did!" Sephret counters, pointing at Larah.  
"Don't y'all see!?" Screams Jed as loud as his little lungs will allow him. "This IS Pharaoh Ahkmenrah!"  
Confused, and in a bit of shock, I sit on the bench in front of Sac's display. "That's impossible," I almost whisper. "This is Larah, and he'd never try to hurt anybody!"  
"Look, these guys know a lot more than we do. They know what they're talking about. Even if I'm confused, they're not... or at least, not as confused as I am." Larah pauses for a moment before turning back towards our friends. "Guys, what IS going on?"  
Before anyone can get a chance to answer, the cops burst through the big double doors. James Ferris is behind them, a smirk on his dumb face.  
"Freeze!" One of the cops shout. We all do as he says, panicked. "You have the right to remain silent. Follow me and keep your hands above your head."  
"Officer, why are we-"  
"SILENCE!" Teddy is cut off by the screaming cop. Another man is sent over to Teddy, a taser in his hand. I almost laugh, since they don't realize that electricity can't run through his wax figure.  
"You're all under arrest for trespassing on federal property. Please follow me." We don't hesitate to obey.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay from now I'm just going to call Larry and Ahk Larah, because it's a lot easier when "Larah" is performing an action. And it's kinda  
> less confusing. Okay I hope you guys enjoyed that! More will come soon!


End file.
